


Collar.

by sonnet_18



Category: Togainu no Chi
Genre: Arbitro Bad End fix it AU, Drama, Dubious Consent, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 04:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13756425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnet_18/pseuds/sonnet_18
Summary: Motomi paid a visit to Arbitro for some info only to come back with a new pet.Post Arbitro Bad End, a fix-it au oneshot. Story contains dubious consent and R15-ish scene. Please be warned.





	Collar.

**Author's Note:**

> An attempt at an r-15 oneshot over one of Akira's BE also known as Inu!Akira.
> 
> Please dont read further if you dislike extreme OOC over Motomi and Akira. This is my take of BE fix it AU. 
> 
> Contains dubious consent and a mature scene.

  
It was a humid and foggy night.

 

“Oh, good job for today! Must be tiring to guard such a sick pervert, eh?”

 

Motomi whistled as he approached the guard.

 

“You!”

 

The Vischio’s men blocked Motomi’s path and ready their machine guns. Yet the information broker hardly looked scared.

 

“Come now, no need to be so hostile. I’m here for a visit… and if that Arbitro won’t allow me to come in, let him know that I’ll happily smash all his collections right now.”

 

His tone dropped coldly and without a second wasted, the guards let Motomi into the palace. A few guards wearing masks joined in to surround Motomi as if he’s a dangerous criminal while the adult simply yawned. They grumpily escorted him across the hall until they reached a certain room.

 

Once he entered the dark lit room and saw Arbitro at his throne, Motomi shook his head with a bitter smile. The scene could make anyone feel uncomfortable. Statues of young boys posed provocatively just like the tacky paintings hung on the wall. Motomi had trouble seeing the full view since there’s only one lamp situated at a nearby table. Not that he wanted a full show of Arbitro’s sick collection anyway.

 

“Well, well. You look awful.”

 

Motomi smirked at the irritated man, Arbitro looked the same but Motomi just loved to annoy the hell out of him. He even purposely left cigarette ashes on the carpeted floor. The black lump sitting against Arbitro’s leg shifted at the scent of tobacco. Seeing Kau always made Motomi grimaced in discomfort.

 

“What do you want?”

 

Arbitro nearly snarled at the hateful man who ruined his life, his hand gently petting his dog’s hair.

 

“Well, business has been slow this week.”

 

Motomi shrugged but blinked when he saw Arbitro seemed to be petting two things against his legs. Did he acquire a new pet?

 

“I found no new leads who II Re is and nobody’s winning that stupid Igura match you orchestrated once a while. How about you stop all this shit and just spit it out already that everything’s a giant farce---”

 

Motomi forgot what to say next when he saw the other black lump that rested against Arbitro’s leg was wearing a torn up orange shirt instead of dark bondage gear and his hair was a familiar shade of grey…

 

“A…Akira?”

 

The new “dog” became alert as if he heard a word he hadn’t heard in years. It made him curious as he tilted his head to the side and padded his way towards Motomi. Sniffing at the scent of tobacco.

 

“W-what are you doing? Come back here.”

 

Arbitro panicked and ordered his new pet to return. Motomi’s arrival was very ill-timed, just when he thought tonight’s the night he could enjoy Akira’s and Kau’s mating as he record with his video cam!

 

The new pet hadn’t completed his training; he was still quite rebellious against his mean master. That’s why Akira padded forward to the guest.

 

Once under clearer light, both Arbitro and Motomi were horrified for different reasons. Motomi couldn’t believe what happened to the teenager while Arbitro saw Akira happily nudged his face against Motomi’s leg! Taking a liking to the guy!

 

“What.. have you done to him?!”

 

Motomi nearly yelled as anger and horror mixed together within him at the sight of the youth. At what he saw and understood what possibly happened to the boy!

 

Akira almost padded away in fright over the loud voice but he paused when Motomi quickly kneeled down and threw his coat around Akira’s skinny shoulders. The younger man was confused at the warm feeling over his back. He made a whining sound like a dog as he looked up to the stranger’s face.

 

“T-that’s none of your business. He’s my property now, unhand him!”

 

Arbitro immediately stood up, ready to call his guards. Kao whined as well by his side.

 

Motomi was unable to see straight. Was this youth really Akira? The cautious and serious boy he met back at the bar with Keisuke and Rin? Now that he took a closer look at the boy, Motomi’s fury grew more and more. The ripped shirt showing welt scars on Akira’s chest, the chains on his wrists and legs. Those empty eyes of submission. Trained to obey and pleasure the master.

 

“W-where are you going with him!?”

 

Arbitro shrieked when he saw Motomi picked up Akira in his arms gently. Akira yelped in surprise, afraid to lose his balance; he wrapped his paws around Motomi’s neck.

 

“Come back! Guards! Stop hi---- arrrhh!!”

 

Arbitro screamed when a gunshot exploded in the air and his styled hair cut into two as Motomi aimed his pistol at him!

 

The guards cocked their guns at him but Motomi hardly looked disturbed. He glared at all of them icily, oh if only looks could kill.

 

“If you step any closer, my bullet will hit your forehead next. And then I’ll burn down this wretched palace of yours.”

 

Arbitro slumped down to his butt, shivering like a coward.

 

Motomi was restraining himself very hard not to go ahead and kill the sick bastard right there. He stamped down his fury because he wanted to get Akira out of this hellish hole right this instant.

 

Without giving him another glance, Motomi quickly left with Akira and brought him home.

 

********

 

The church wasn’t really his home but more of a hideout. Within the small room that may have been for the priest to rest, Motomi examine the victim laid on his bed with the help of several candles. He thought the dimmed lights back at the room with Arbitro played tricks on his eyes. But now he saw clearly that Akira’s eyes weren’t sharp and focused like before. The shredded t-shirt revealed the branded welt scars on his body and his nipples pieced. When Motomi softly caressed Akira’s stomach, the youth moaned softly. Obediently he laid on his back with his paws together under his chin as if wanting more of that belly rub.

 

“So you’re not really drugged… he really did this to you…”

 

After a few hours passed, Motomi’s fury subsided and now he’s engulfed in extreme sadness over what had become of Akira.

 

“Akira… Akira, can you understand me?”

 

The boy made a sound like a bark.

 

A soft stinging pain nudged his chest whenever Akira acted like that.

 

“Do you remember me? My name is Motomi.”

 

Another human like bark followed by a whine.

 

The youth had his hands curled down like paws. When he saw the smoke from Motomi’s cigarette, he tried to capture it as if a thread from a ball of yarn was presented to a kitty.

 

“Hey, hey. Stop that.”

 

Motomi pushed Akira gently back to the bed and then undid the dog collar and wrist cuffs. He winced when he saw the reddened skin then reached for a bottle with cream to apply medicinal ointment to the sore skin.

 

Akira jumped a bit and tried to pull away from the stinging pain to which Motomi made a soft hushing sound.

 

“There, there. It’s done and won’t hurt anymore. Shh… Everything will be okay.”

 

Akira looked confused at these treatments. As well as to why his collar got taken off, but it did made breathing feel better.

 

“Akira, what happened to you? Did Arbitro kidnap you?”

 

The youth whined again.

 

Was the boy incapable of human speech?

 

It seemed as if Akira lost his sense of humanity and acted like a real dog. Licking, sniffing, moving on all fours around Motomi after he explored the new surroundings. He never spoke a single word, only uttered noises like a small beast. Motomi felt so devastated over how much the boy changed.

 

What good was there for his skills to tend injuries when the scars left on Akira’s mind reached this extent?

 

“How long did he kept you captive? I was wondering where did you and Keisuke went all these weeks…”

 

Akira perked up, again he heard another word that sounded familiar. His curiosity grew over this stranger. Was he his new master? But why could he smell feelings of sadness from him?

 

“H-hey…”

 

Akira pawed Motomi to the bed and climbed on top of him. Resting his butt on Motomi’s lap and proceed to give him doggy kisses.

 

If master was sad then he should try his best to cheer him up!

 

“S-stop it, Akira.”

 

Motomi grunted as he gripped Akira’s shoulders to push him back a few inches for him to breath and think sanely. What the fuck happened? Akira’s actions made Motomi felt a strange arousal to the attractive youth. Did he just got hard when Akira touched him?

 

Mentally Motomi shook his head then cupped Akira’s face.

 

“Akira, do you remember me? My name is Motomi and we met at the bar with Rin and Keisuke weeks ago.”

 

The youth didn’t reply nor showed any signs of recognition. You could see an imaginary tail swishing back and forth on his back. A big question mark on his head.

 

This was serious, Akira needed immediate medical help by a professional therapist! And this ruined city of Toshima could hardly give any assistance. He had to bring Akira out of here quick, as soon as tomorrow.

 

“Akira… you need to get medical help quickly. The CFC and Nikkouren are about to start a war and Toshima will be a hellfire zone soon. It could happen in a few days from now. But I’ll make sure to get you out of here safely even if it’ll cost my life. Okay?”

 

Motomi spoke slowly as he petted Akira’s head in a soothing motion.

 

The boy didn’t seem to comprehend what he said, instead he looked excited that his new master gave him attention! He even touched his head! Excited, Akira began to turn his face and licked into Motomi’s palm appreciatively.

 

“H-hey…”

 

Akira licked and, as if addicted to this new musky scent, he began to suck Motomi’s digits one by one. They’re a little bony and full of small scars. Yet they’re warm and gentle, unlike the ones clad in a pair of gloves, holding that hateful whip or feather. This one, Akira knew, this master will never beat him if he misbehaved.

 

“S-stop it...”

 

Motomi quickly pulled his fingers away! He could still feel the sensation of Akira’s canines...

 

He fought to control his erratic breathing.

 

Calm down, a victim going through extreme trauma and Stockholm syndrome like Akira must be dealt with gently. Rising his voice or being aggressive would just scare him away. He needed to handle Akira with care and patience.

 

Akira didn’t seem to show signs that he distrusted him or wanted to go back to the Palace. So that’s a good start. His eyes roamed down Akira’s torso. The boy lost a lot of weight, to some, his figure may be sensually alluring but Motomi could only see an underweight and malnourished victim. If he came to visit Arbitro another week, who knew Akira would be just skin and bones.

 

He lightly touched Akira’s stomach, the faint marks of a whip. Cris-crossed like a big “X” mark.

 

Instead of pain, Akira moved closer with an erotic moan. That actually felt good, his tummy had always been the most sensitive and an erogenous zone of his.

 

Motomi pulled away and rested his palm on Akira’s shoulder, making the youth confused why this man didn’t pushed him down and pulled his pants to feast him.

 

“Are you hungry? Was that why you’ve been trying to get a bite out of me? I’m too old to be tasty, y’know, ahaha.”

 

Motomi chuckled at his lame joke then reached for the bedside drawer where he stored a few packs of Solids.

 

“Here, it’s too dark to see what the flavor is. Better have some than passing out from starvation.”

 

He offered the packet but Akira just tilted his head in confusion over this object that looked vaguely familiar.

 

Belatedly remembering Akira may be used to be fed like a pet, Motomi helped tear off the packet to reveal the content. Akira’s sharp nose picked up the scent of artificial food and wolfed it down immediately! He didn’t even use his hands, just dipped his head down and eat it all up!

 

“Oi, oi. Slow down or you’ll choke yourself.”

 

Motomi helped brushed away Akira’s long bangs as the youth munched away. Seeing him like this, the older man blushed a bit when he saw Akira’s sapphire eyes and fair skin. His hair, now a few inches longer than he remembered, felt soft like a feather under his touch…

 

Again Motomi shook his head mentally, berating himself for seeing Akira like a sexual object. If this went on, he’ll be no different than Arbitro!

 

Akira whined and nudged his head against Motomi’s hand.

 

“W-what is it?”

 

Akira licked the last few crumbs from the empty wrapper, signaling for a second helping. When Motomi didn’t get it, he bit Motomi’s knuckles impatiently.

 

“Oh! Alright, alright. You could have said ‘please’. Hmm, this wrapper says it’s Omelet Rice, is that your favourite?”

 

After one more pack, Akira felt full and greedily drank from the bottle of water that Motomi helped him to sip. Back at the palace, he didn’t eat this strange rectangular food. He ate something more luxurious. But his old master was mean. Only gave him food if he behaved or be nice to Kau. Akira didn’t like Kau at all.

 

This new master was kinder and gentle. He didn’t even punish Akira when he selfishly wanted more! Akira liked this master than Kau and Arbitro combined!

 

“Want some more?”

 

Akira answered by pulling away from the bottle, licking his lips as if he just had a mouthful…

 

Motomi used his thumb to dry away Akira’s wet chin from the dripping fluids. Seriously, this must be how it felt to nurse a baby calf. Seeing the excess water flowing down and dampened Akira’s ripped shit, he sighed and helped the youth to take it off. He didn’t want anymore distracting distractions.

 

Being topless, Motomi looked away from Akira’s body and grabbed for his battered brown coat. It’s better than nothing and then he helped the youth to wear it. It’s a tad big on Akira, enough to reveal the creamy skin of his shoulder.

 

Awkwardly Motomi buttoned up the coat and helped Akira to lay back on the bed. His hand gently patted Akira’s hair in soothing motions in hopes of helping him to snooze quicker.

 

“…Well then, it’s getting late.”

 

After he plumped up the pillows and grabbed for the blanket, Motomi grabbed another extra blanket to keep the boy warm.

 

“Rest up, Akira. I’ll try to barter a new shirt and shoes for you tomorrow. Maybe the bartender at Meal of Duty could provide some. No way I’ll let you get out in that. So for tonight, please bear with this, okay?”

 

The younger man simply blinked at Motomi, again no words emitted from those moist lips.

 

Motomi forced himself to snap out of it and head to the door.

 

Once he closed the door and head to the altar that he could sigh a relief.

 

He shivered when he felt the night wind flew in through the broken glass windows. Now that he didn’t have his coat and blanket, he hoped he won’t catch a cold sleeping out here against the altar.

 

“That fucking bastard, I’ll make sure he’ll pay for this…”

 

Motomi lit his cigarette and settle down against the altar with his single candle light.

 

He didn’t understand why he felt strangely protective over Akira. Was it because the youth reminded him of his son?

 

Was this his savior complex kicking in?

 

Couldn’t rescue his son so now he projected his feelings to Akira?

 

Or was it something more?

 

If he was to be honest with himself, Akira was… totally his type. That’s why he remembered Akira’s name quickly back at the bar when they first met. He tried to play the elder card and gave them sage advice about joining Igura but quietly he observed and became very interested in Akira. The way the boy was wary of him, suspicious and only allowed Motomi to touch him when he injured his arm.

 

“I never expect to have a crush on someone half my age… or even fall in love again arghh… I must be desperate… it’s been a long time too. That's it, it can't be..  love...”

 

Thinking back about it, Motomi only had one goal in mind. To avenge his family by chasing after any trace of Premier. He had a few flings but nothing this serious that involved tender feeling, merely to scratch that itch or to stop that ache of loneliness just for one night.

 

This was the first time Motomi deviated from his dark thoughts on revenge to something more… Seriously, what had Akira done to him?

 

“Argh….”

 

Worn out and annoyed at his thoughts, Motomi slumped down and closed his eyes. For now, he needed to rest because Akira needed him. It won’t do if he ended up sick at a crucial time like this. Get some shirts and a pair of shoes and more of those Omurice Solids too.

 

His priority was to get Akira to safety and cure him. Akira can’t continue the rest of his life as a “pet” like this.

 

Motomi was so deep in his thoughts that he didn’t hear the light creaking sound of the door opening nearby.

 

Soft pitter patter of feet and hands became louder and next thing he knew, Motomi felt a heavy lump jumped on him!

 

“W-woah!!”

 

A soft whine and Motomi looked down to see big puppy eyes from an upset puppy looking human.

 

Akira pouted silently as his paw-like hands gripped his new master’s shirt.

 

“W-what are you doing outside here? You’ll catch a cold.”

 

Akira shook his head then tucked himself against Motomi’s broad chest.

 

“Oi, oi. What’s wrong? Can’t sleep? You should go back to the room or you’ll catch a cold.”

 

Akira refused to move and pretended to sleep!

 

The sight made Motomi laugh inwardly. It tickled his fancy to tease the willful youth so instead of lecturing him, he thought two can play this game.

 

Suddenly Motomi fell to his side and play dead!

 

“Urghhh….”

 

He groaned loudly.

 

Akira became startled, his head tilted a bit to the side in confusion over what just happened!

 

Motomi cracked open an eye, secretly enjoying this little teasing game. Dramatically he clutched his chest, “Oh~ I’m dying… It hurts…”

 

His acting was so lame; anyone would gag at the sight. He stuck out his tongue.

 

But puppy Akira gullibly believed him and started to panic! He barked a bit and moved about restlessly on his palms and knees. Sniffing Motomi then nudged him with his head.

 

Motomi tried his best to keep still instead of giggling like a kid over Akira’s ticklish soft hair against his neck and chest.

 

Still aint budging, Motomi waited over what Akira would do next.

 

And then Akira bit onto Motomi’s collar and tried to pull him towards the bedroom. It was a little cute how Akira pawed on and helplessly tried his best to drag the older man back. The more Motomi watched him, not moving an inch, the more he was reminded of a small puppy trying to drag its favourite chewing toy that was too heavy for him.

 

Perhaps Akira thought Motomi would feel better if brought back to the bed. The sight was cute but he felt like an ass for teasing Akira like this. He shouldn’t be toyed around anymore than what Arbitro had damaged with his mind.

 

“Alright, alright.”

 

Chuckling, Motomi surprised Akira by suddenly picking him up bridal style! The human dog yelped in surprised then wrapped his paws around Motomi’s neck for support. A sense of protectiveness washed over Motomi.

 

“I’m sorry Akira, I was just pretending. I’m not sick.”

 

In Akira’s mind, he saw a vague memory of a young man about his age with spiky brown hair and wearing blue overalls. He didn’t know why but seeing a person in pain evoked panic and fear in him. Understanding that his new master was no longer hurt, Akira clung to him with a yip.

 

Somehow Motomi understood Akira’s unspoken words and patted his head.

 

“I’m sorry, that was mean of me. Now let’s go back to bed together. Don’t worry, I’ll stay until you fall asleep. No bloody nightmares will hurt you again.”

 

Motomi made a pledge not to fail again.

 

He’s sick of failing to protect and rescue his loved ones.

 

With Akira, he’d do anything within his power to protect this youth and cure him.

 

“Tomorrow will be a long day for us but don’t worry, I’ll be by your side.”

 

Motomi gently whispered to him soothingly as he carried Akira back to the bed. Intent to make sure the boy properly sleeps!

 

Akira didn’t understand the entire words that Motomi uttered but he could pick up the gentle tone from his bass voice. The younger man made a soft whining sound then nuzzled his head against Motomi’s neck.

 

This master really was warm and kind.

 

Looking up, he licked Motomi’s face with puppy like kisses.

 

Motomi laughed, “Oi, oi. Stop that. You’re gonna make me think that you like me too, kiddo.”

 

Akira replied with a playful bite of his stubbled jaw.

 

“I told you I’m not that tasty, Akira! Ahaha!”

 

************

 

For the next few weeks, in a small town and away from the civil war between the two factions, Motomi put all his effort to cure Akira from his conversion into an erotic pet by searching for a specialist. It was a big gamble if he could find his friend, a doctor who knew how brains functions well. He was so glad that her clinic was still in operation although it has been converted into a temporary hospital for injured citizens.

 

After examining Akira’s state, the woman in her 50s sighed.

 

“I can’t promise you that it’ll be a successful recovery, Motomi. Fixing a brain isn’t something that you can do surgery on. The trauma he suffered to cause him act like a real animal…”

 

She stared at Akira in the hospital scrubs forced on him with pity.

 

“It may take months, even years for him to even retain his original personality. Much less recall how to function basic human needs like eating with a spoon or even speaking coherently.”

 

Motomi had his hands on Akira’s shoulders, “I’ll take any chance I can get. You said years, that’s fine by me. As long as it’s not impossible, Akira can still be cured. He can still re-learn how he used to be. He’s not an invalid.”

 

The woman sighed, “You’re always optimistic. Are you willing to care for an adult boy possibly for the rest of his life if the therapy didn’t work?”

 

Motomi nodded with determination in his eyes, “of course.”

 

Even to the grave.

 

Thus began Akira’s new life in the hospital. He didn’t like the white walls nor the stinging smell of antiseptic in the air. He hated how other people stared at him with curiosity or lust. He was happier outside in the garden where he could wait for Motomi under the tree.

 

Akira didn’t know that Motomi can’t stay in the hospital with him because of lack of private rooms to house all injured citizens. To avoid being attacked by other patients due to Akira’s submissive and erotic image, he got his own room close to the lady doctor’s office.

 

Often when Motomi came to visit him, Akira would jumped and clung to him with puppy kisses!

 

But Motomi refused to sleep with the boy without his consent especially now that Akira wasn’t in his right mind…

 

*****

 

“Ahn…. Ha… ah.…”

 

However, Motomi was no saint. He sinned and drenched his hands in blood too.

 

He finally broke promises and oaths that day…

 

“Ahh! Nn…”

 

Akira moaned in mid gasp. His back against Motomi’s chest, his legs spread and pants undone as Motomi tried to relieve him with a handjob. It felt so good when his own master did this instead of his own.

 

Mewling in pleasure, Akira reached back his fingers to grip Motomi’s head. Turning his face sideway so that he could lick Motomi’s cheek. He’s really fixated on Motomi’s jaw for some reason.

 

“Shh… Akira, it’ll be okay.”

 

Both of them on Akira’s bed in the locked bedroom; Motomi was visiting with a bento box of omelet rice but Akira jumped him and undid Motomi’s zipper to pleasure his master after pushing him to the bed! Motomi stopped Akira by pushing his shoulders away gently, fighting his own arousal by the youth’s tongue techniques.

 

He was determined not to touch the young man but he couldn’t look away when Akira himself panted with those pleading puppy eyes.

 

He had to do something which led… to this situation. He thought of bringing Akira to the bathroom, splash him with water to shake away that build up lust. But the communal showers was on the ground floor and no way Motomi risk Akira being seen by other patients in this aroused state.

 

Akira’s habits as a sex pet persisted even after 3 months, his body craved to be touched. Touching himself wasn’t enough and he wanted his new master to fuck him already.

 

Motomi had no idea how Arbitro trained him so well. He once confided to his acquaintance how to deal with Akira’s situation but when she suggested sedatives, Motomi refused. Drugs, if used too much can cause the body more harm than good.

 

“Ah!”

 

Akira buckled his hips as Motomi stroked him faster and kneaded the head of his cock. He moaned and salivated a little. Motomi’s other hand reached up to cover his eyes and darkened his vision. Akira wondered why Motomi did that instead of teasing his nipples. That would have been more pleasurable. Being touched both down there and on his sensitive nubs.

 

“Shh… it’ll stop hurting. Close your eyes and let it out.”

 

Motomi murmured as if consoling a frightened victim.

 

His actions caused Akira to feel anything but fear. The lack of sight, for better or worse, heightened Akira’s other senses instead. Especially his sense of touch, making him extra sensitive and wonder where will Motomi touch him next.

 

“Ah! Ahh!”

 

Motomi gritted his teeth and covered Akira’s mouth. The youth hungrily licked and bit the digits happily like when he first tasted the Omurice solid! Motomi feared one of the nurses would come in if they hear Akira’s lewd moans. But hearing Akira’s whimpers reminded him of his neglected arousal. Easily he could grip Akira’s hips and grind his hard on against the youth’s bubble butt. Giving both of them a delicious grinding and reach their bliss together.

 

But Motomi won’t allow it. Because they were not lovers, nl matter how attracted or how he yearned for Akira, Motomi rather shoot his own leg than force himself on the younger man!

 

“Ah! Ah! Aaahh!”

 

Once Akira arched his back and spilled his cum all over Motomi’s hands, he fell back into Motomi’s embrace and panted with tears in his eyes. Once again he turned his face sideways and gave his master puppy licks in affection.

 

But he stopped when he heard soft whisper that quickly became a litany of inaudible words.

 

Weakly Akira peeked over his shoulder to witness his master’s state.

 

He widened his eyes when he saw Motomi’s hands moved away and his head bowed down. The older man kept murmuring the same words.

 

  
“Akira… I’m so sorry…”

 

Motomi apologized with utmost regret and anger to himself.

 

He’s such a bastard for touching Akira like this. He’s no different than that sick Arbitro after all. There should be other methods to deal with Akira’s… highly sexual tendencies… there should be… anything but this.

 

How could he lay a hand on this youth just because of his own attraction? Touching him without Akira’s consent even when he begged for it because Akira wasn’t in his right mind. He’s still stuck in his world as a sex pet.

 

“I’m so… sorry…”

 

Motomi begged for forgiveness to the youth like in his prayers at the church.

 

Not understanding why his master seemed to be in so much pain, Akira turned around and sat on Motomi’s lap. He wrapped his arms around the older man’s shoulders, hugging him.

 

Akira saw this often from his window, how those people hugged each other for comfort or greeting.

 

Besides, his master often hugged him like this too when he refused to have his afternoon nap. He hated those pills that made him drowsy. He wanted to spend more time with his master instead of sleeping all day!

 

Motomi froze when Akira licked his tears away.

 

“T-that’s enough, Akira. You should get away from me. It was a mistake to make me as your guardian. I’ll call your doctor now and we’ll arrange a better care taker for you.”

 

Akira didn’t understand why his master was hasty to exit the bed. Using his whole weight, Akira pushed Motomi to the bed and lay on top of him!

 

“A-Aki---”

 

Motomi lost his voice when Akira kissed him on the lips!

 

This was another thing that Akira learned from watching those people in the garden. He saw how the mother kissed her crying child on the cheek, or how the lover made his girl blush with this action.

 

Hugs didn’t work, maybe something like this would help Motomi to stop crying. He really didn’t want his master to be sad.

 

Akira clumsily pawed Motomi’s face in his hands and kissed him smooch after smooches. After a few tries, he backed up to check on his master’s reaction.

 

Well, he stopped crying. That’s a good sign, but he looked a little pale?

 

“Mo…to..mi?”

 

Akira croaked, unsure if he pronounced his master’s name correctly. He didn’t like it how that lady in a white lab coat often call him that. Akira wanted to call his master’s name too.

 

The older man gasped and then started crying again!

 

Akira panicked! And proceed to kiss both his cheeks and lips immediately!

 

“Mo… Motomi… don’t c-ry… “

 

Desperate, Akira’s eyes began to moisten at his failing attempts over this situation. Did he hurt his master? Would he discard Akira away for being a bad pet?

 

Gentle, warm hands hugged Akira close and soft pats on his head.

 

“Akira, it’s okay. I’m sorry I startled you. Everything is okay.”

 

Motomi soothed him with pats and kisses to the head.

 

“That was the first time you called my name… I was caught off guard, sorry I scared you. It’s okay now.”

 

Trying to hold back a sob, Motomi inwardly laugh at his lame self. Getting emotional that Akira’s first human word was his own name. The youth used to call him Old Man or Gramps like Rin. This felt more... special. Motomi loved it Akira called his name.

 

For once there was progress, that it’s not impossible for Akira to be back to his old self.

 

Akira looked up as he rested his chin on Motomi’s broad chest, “no more… cry?”

 

Motomi’s heart swell with love and protectiveness.

 

“Yes, no more crying. Akira… I’m sorry… I’m sorry I touched you.”

 

Akira didn’t understand and cocked his head to the side, this caused Motomi to hug him tighter. They could have basic conversations now! This was amazing!!

 

“I’ll take responsibility, Akira. I will make sure you get cured no matter how many years it’ll take.”

 

With that new oath, one he'd definitely keep til his last breath, Motomi kissed Akira’s crown.

 

“I love you and we will always be forever.”

 

To the grave.

 

Akira was familiar with that line. He heard it often from the other patients under the tree. Smiling, he leaned close and kissed Motomi on the lips then bit his jaw!

 

“Love you! Too!”

 

\----

 

\---------------

 

\------------------------------

 

End?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Friends at twitter knew I have a strange obsession to jaws. I really like Motomi's face and jawline. Hence the silly idea like what if Akira likes kissing Motomi's cheek and jaw and chin and out came this oneshot like I dunno what I was trying to convey here Orz congrats to the one or two readers who managed to read til the end without cringing over how I wrote Inu!Akira =_=;; thank you!


End file.
